feverfandomcom-20200213-history
Darroc
Otherwise known as the Lord Master History Darroc was at one time an old and powerful Fae. He originated from the dawn of the Fae race, a trusted member of the queen's High Council. He was punished by Queen Aoibheal for plotting with the Royal hunters to attempt to overthrow her, and had his fae powers taken away. After being turned human by Queen Aoibheal, he was cast away naked, unarmed, and without money, in a subway in Manhattan. He was immediately attacked by a group of thugs. He had first experience with pain, with hunger. and with making waste. In order to survive, he went through garbage to find food, and killed for clothing. He felt emotions for the first time and lust overtook him for awhile. He then made a pact with Royal Hunters to gain back his Fae powers. In exchange for their help, he would set them free from the Unseelie Prison. By setting them free it would mean that the Unseelie would follow him as their new king. He then sought out Barrons with the stolen Sinsar Dubh pages to barter for Druid lessons. He then went to Dublin when he learned the Sinsar Dubh had been seen thereHe used a large stone portal to open up a gateway to the Unseelie world and brought thousands of Unseelie to Earth. The Unseelie followed him as their leader. He also wanted the Sinsar Dubh Eventually, he used his powers to bring down the walls to the Unseelie world. Was killed by the Unseelie King's Royal Hunter, K'Vruck Appearance and Characteristics/Abilities He is described to be very tall, with shimmering gold streaked copper waist length hair. Is hundreds years old but does not look a day over thirty. His skin is tanned gold and he has eyes that are a weird copper color. Darroc also has a long scar that runs from his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth on the left side of his face . He dresses in the most expensive fashions, most often in suits. When he was a Fae, he was very powerful. Now, stripped of his powers he is no longer immortal, and no longer powerful. He still has the knowledge of the fae. He bartered for lessons in the Druid arts including Voice. The Royal Hunters taught him to eat Unseelie flesh in order to become more powerful. The Amulet A Dark Unseelie Hallow, Darroc had knowledge on how to use the amulet. Planned to use it to get the Sinsar Dubh The Silvers Found two in at an auction in London and learned how to use them. He used them to find the Unseelie Prison and to contact the Royal hunters. He also learned how to link them. Relationships Alina Lane Darroc met Alina in a pub in Dublin when she was going to Trinity College. He was attracted to her right away. He discovered that she was a sidhe-seer, and taught her how to use her powers. He seemed to truly love her and was in a relationship with her till her death. She left him when she found out that he was the Lord Master. MacKayla Lane Was accused by Mac of murdering her sister, a crime he was innocent of. Barrons Bartered pages from the Sinsar Dubh in exchange for lessons in the Druid arts and lessons on how to use the silvers Queen Aoibheal He was a trusted member of her High Council but wished to return to the old ways that were not in the Compact. the Queen wished to see him suffer K'Vruck Quotes